


Камеры

by daegred



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daegred/pseuds/daegred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Брюс Уэйн практически только что сделал две вещи - позволил Джейсону Тодду вернуться, наконец, в семью... и узнал, что старшие его "сыновья" три года как состоят в отношениях. Еще не осознал этот факт, а система безопасности Уэйн Манора слишком хорошая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Камеры

**Author's Note:**

  * For [.Silence of Space.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=.Silence+of+Space.).



> Фик написан по итогам ИРЛ-события с элементами ролевой игры "Пикник по DC", в таймлайне канона - Барри Аллен уже побежал, но ребут еще не наступил. Вне контекста "Пикника" зачин истории может показаться длинным и запутанным.

Тим и Барбара уехали еще до того, как он закончил говорить с Джейсоном – Брюс не особо удивился. Тим вообще последнее время предпочитал держаться в стороне от семьи, а Барбара… Оракул был в сети все время, проведенное ими в парке, и сейчас тоже. Разве что мигнул один раз, и все. Впрочем, вернуться всем оставшимся в особняк вместе тоже не получилось – Джейсон, коротко попрощавшись с Диком (Брюс в это время старательно делал вид, что дает указания Альфреду), заявил, что у него дела и будет он позже. Старший же из его, хм, сыновей отшутился, что не хочет бросать новый мотоцикл, но Брюс знал – Дик сорвался к Дэмиану. Отчасти Брюс был ему благодарен – он не очень пока понимал, как вести себя с Диком. С Джейсоном было проще, весь груз самих по себе их отношений скрадывал, но Дик…  
Три года. Три чертовых года он не просто общался с Джейсоном (о том, что пути Найтвинга и Красного Колпака пересекались, Брюс и так знал), но… встречался с ним? Завел роман? Спал? Найти верное определение он пока не мог. И, чем бы это ни было, Брюс умудрялся ничего не замечать. Сейчас, уже услышав их слова – одни и те же слова на двоих – Брюс не мог в это поверить, и корил себя. Возможно, что-то было бы иначе. Только вот… что?  
Придя домой, он кратко передал Альфреду, что Джейсон приедет в Манор и следует подготовить его комнату. Никто больше не заметил бы это в невозмутимом лице дворецкого, но на самом деле он был рад такой новости. В Готэме было спокойно, в Сторожевой Башне было спокойно, подключение к Часовой Башне горело спокойным зеленым. Пустое темнеющее небо над Готэмом было так… чуть удивительно. Редко выпадали спокойные ночи, хотя Брюс твердо решил перенаправить вызов на Бэтгерл, если что-нибудь случится. У Стефани Браун все еще было слишком много энтузиазма и слишком мало дел.  
Дик вернулся ближе к ужину, впрочем, не один – видеть Дэмиана, спрыгивающего с мотоцикла старшего брата, а до того обнимавшего его и даже улыбавшегося было… удивительно. Брюс так и не смог привыкнуть, что за время его отсутствия Дэмиана правда стоило бы переименовать из Уэйна в Грейсона. Впрочем, это впечатление держалось недолго – буркнув что-то вроде «уйди с дороги, Пенниуорт» (или это было «здравствуй»?), Дэмиан предпочел воссоединиться со своей приставкой в комнате. Хорошо. Вид сына заставлял вспомнить встречу с Талией.  
Джейсон… Джейсон опоздал, или специально так высчитывал время? Брюс видел по камерам охранной системы, как его мотоцикл тормозил у центрального крыльца. В каком-нибудь идеальном мире, получив спокойную ночь, Брюс бы ушел спать, но он слишком привык к отсутствию сна, а в голове роилось слишком много мыслей. Камеры следили за каждым движением Джейсона – бросив мотоцикл, он не вошел, но постучал в дверь. Улыбнулся Альфреду, посетовавшему, что «мастер Джейсон» опоздал к ужину. Вздрогнул у лестницы. Поднялся наверх, чуть затормозив у двери своей старой комнаты – на самом деле ничего не изменилось, даже тарелка с бутербродами и чашка с чаем были те же, что раньше. Этот дом вообще не меняется. Впрочем, еду Джейсон проигнорировал и направился к другой комнате – да, рядом, но другой.  
Когда на экране появилось изображение из комнаты Дика, Брюс протянул руку, чтобы отключить эту камеру… и не смог. Что-то было в них – от нежности до страсти, через пару улыбок и смешок к глубокому поцелую – что-то, что не давало отвести взгляд. Перехватывало дыхание, заставляло густо краснеть, но не отключать изображение. Белые линии шрамов на золотистой коже, и отвратительные звездочки огнестрельных ранений – Брюс осознал, что не помнит, когда Дику стреляли в плечо. Всегда бледная кожа Джейсона и страшный, пугающий от одного взгляда, шрам через всю его грудь. И то, как Джейсон закусывал губу от одного поцелуя в точку, где сходились три линии, напоминавшие о его смерти. Нежная неторопливость, жарко сплетенная со страстью давно не встречавшихся любовников.  
Отключить камеры. Это не было так сложно раньше – отключать их в собственной спальне, когда приводишь туда девушку. В комнате Дика, зная, что он привел в особняк пассию – была ли это Корианд’р или Барбара или кто-нибудь еще. А сейчас… он не смог. Разве что переключился на какие-то текущие дела, но изображение будто отпечаталось под веками. Кажется, в какой-то момент он даже задремал, во всяком случае ко времени, когда Брюс решил подняться на кухню, было часов пять утра.  
Тот, кого он там нашел, явно не был Альфредом. Джинсы, рубашка с закатанным рукавом, лежащие в художественном беспорядке темные волосы.  
\- Альфред спит. Иногда ему, в отличие от тебя, - Дик широко улыбнулся, - нужно. Тебе чай? Кофе?  
Брюс неожиданно для себя смутился. Удивительно, как он раньше не замечал – и как заметил сейчас – насколько все-таки красив Дик Грейсон. Даже в четыре утра, стоя босиком на кухонном полу, и посветив ночь более интересному занятию, чем сон. И все было бы ничего в этом знании, если бы при взгляде на Дика, Брюс не вспоминал, как напрягаются его мышцы от поцелуев и прикосновений. Как стекает капля пота вдоль позвоночника, когда он медленно входит в распластанное по кровати тело своего… о черт, Джейсона. Как улыбается тому – шальной, чуть безумной, улыбкой. Как закусывает губу, пытаясь сдержать рвущийся из груди стон.  
\- Брюс, - он с удивлением поймал проницательно-серьезный взгляд Дика. – Отключи камеры.  
\- Что?  
\- Отключи, - Брюс не помнил, что ответил на первый вопрос, но в руки получил чашку крепкого кофе без молока и сахара. Да, хотелось именно чего-то такого. Или ведро ледяной воды.  
\- У тебя… - Дик осекся, но улыбнулся. Взгляд, впрочем, остался прежним. – Отключи. Это никому не нужно. Никому из нас.  
Сделав большой глоток, Брюс медленно кивнул. Разве кому-нибудь поможет простое отключение камер?  
\- Славно,… - на самом деле он говорил что-то еще. Много чего еще, вероятно, на самом деле ничего не значащего, но заполняющего тишину и пустоту. Неловкость. Идиотское ощущение от себя, как от вуайериста. Усталость. Слишком много тепла для этого дома.


End file.
